Reunited
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: Separated from her brother she returns to finally be with him again. Now the duo is together again, their long over due plans are set in motion.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ "__Brother? Do you think I will have Grammy's powers?" I asked _

"_I don't see why not?" my albino brother replied_

"_But if I do get her Fire Powers, then why didn't Daddy get it?"_

"_Maybe it's because you're special!" exclaimed my big brother, I turned my brown eyed gaze to him and stared at him for a bit. He must have sensed the anxiety I was having for his cheerful expression turned sad. He knew what I was feeling, because if I had the control over fire I would be sent away. Mommy and Daddy don't like Grammy because of it. We turned our gazes back to the night sky. And stared at the full moon; I leaned my head on his shoulders._


	2. Return

**here ya go all! chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

**Sam's POV**

Fire. A natural element. You cannot control it, only respect it. At least that has always been the mentality of people. Well in my family we can control it. Some in my family anyway. I am one of the few in the family that can. Six years, that is how long it has been since I have heard from my parents.

Parents. They are supposed to love you unconditionally with all their heart. Protect you, feed you, and clothe you. Yeah mine did all that until I turned ten. That was when I turned out to have the family trait. My birthday, it was supposed to be a special day for me. And it turned into me getting shipped off to my Grandmother. I didn't mind that much though I loved her to death. The only thing I hated most about that day was being separated from my brother.

Oh! Where are my manners?! You don't even know who I am! Well let me clear that up for you. My name is Sam Spicer! Pyro-kinetic extrordinere! I have orange eyes bright as flames, and scarlet red hair. I wear yellow protection goggles, black mid-rift skin tight shirt, black cargo pants, black steel toed combat boots, and elbow length black gloves.

I am currently on a plane back to China. It would have been easier to just use Shadow Travel. But then again long distances make Cerberus really tired. Cerberus is my friend, pet, and familiar. Those in my family that have my ability have to have a familiar. Like witches, my grandmother has a Wyvern as her familiar.

When the plane landed I claimed my baggage and retrieved Cerberus. He made himself look like a giant one headed dog with three charms. I actually gave each head a charm. The far right has a Blood Crystal, the middle has a dragon tooth, and the far left has a Moon Crystal, on his right paw was a spiked bracelet, and on his left paw had a silver chain adorning his obsidian black fur. I took him out of the crate and he followed me faithfully. When I was away from prying eyes I asked Cerberus to Shadow Travel us to my old home.

When I arrived there was no one there. _How odd,_ I thought to myself, _I thought that there would be at least one person here._ As I made my way through the old haunt that is the mansion I lived in till I was ten. I headed up to my old room and put my baggage down. I left Cerb to investigate his new home. I sent my_ loving_ parents a letter saying I was coming back. I just did not specify _when _exactly.

I stopped reminiscing when I heard Cerberus give an alert bark. I followed the bark down to the basement. There I found the place littered with robotic parts, and things of the like. I was not surprised brother always did make me little toys and stuff when we were younger. I smiled at the memories. I was taken out of my stupor by Cerberus pawing at my right leg. I looked at him; he wined and pointed his left head to a map on one of Jackie's work tables.

Walking over to the table, I noticed that there was a spot on the map that was circled. _That's not far from here… I think I will surprise him!_ I thought to myself. With that I hopped on Cerberus's back and told him where to go. And with that he went through a huge shadow in the far corner of the basement.

We arrived at the scene to a scene that I would not forgive the people whom I saw. My brother being beaten mercilessly. I gritted my teeth and jumped my way to the top of a building Cerberus not far behind me. The angle that we were currently at made menacing shadows over the "fight" or should I say beating.

"Hey just what the hell are you doing to him?!" I yelled with malice in my voice, I crossed my arms menacingly. The man in armor and the four that were dressed like monks stopped. The red head just snapped her head to me. That gave my brother the opportunity scramble away screaming like a girl and flying up to hide behind me.

"Uh… sorry?" called the Brazilian boy

"You think ganging up on one person is a good idea?" I growled menacingly, Cerberus began growling beside me showing his pearly white bone crushing teeth. The monks backed up a few steps, the man in armor took a single step back. The red head however was I believe frozen in fear. I smiled on the inside, happy that he instilled fear in others.

"But miss he is evil." Stated the cowboy, the armored one snorted in derision to cowboy's statement

"More like an annoying fly." He stated with disgust, my eyes narrowed, I had had enough of their hatefulness towards my brother. The red head on the other hand looked nervous and calculating. Like she was piecing together a puzzle.

"Uh, Chase I do not think you should be antagonizing her." The nervous red head tried to advise the armored fellow, _I think she can sense my power_. I thought to myself, but the assumed Chase did not heed her warning and shot another hateful jab to my beloved brother.

"Don't be stupid Wuya what can she do?" I growled,

"Cerberus!" I ordered my familiar. He leapt into action without a second thought. Three snapping heads heading to Chase. This took him by surprise and barely dodging Hell's guard. The monks got out of the way watching the fight with surprise written all over their faces. The red head known as Wuya did not look sorry for Chase for she had tried to warn him. He was fairing pretty good against the obsidian tri- headed dog however.

Although one good kick to his ribs and I heard a sickening crack. Next thing that happened was my baby on his side wining in pain. That just pissed me off. I jumped off the building with a battle cry and landed on the hard asphalt and dashed towards Chase to deliver a hard kick to the head with my steel toed boot making him go flying.

"Hey kids I got the Wu!" shouted a green lizard, which enlarged itself and the monks scrambled to get on the lizard as fast as they could and left. Chase cursed and left with Wuya.

I walked to where Cerberus was lying and knelt beside him. Muttering an incantation,

_Fire, Fire, Healing Fire_

_Heal these wounds_

_Fire, Fire, Healing Fire_

With those words green Healing Fire conjured on my hands and I pressed them to his side. Feeling his broken ribs go back in place and mend themselves. I was lucky that they didn't puncture something. I heard the whirring of little helicopter blades behind me.

"Hey thanks lady. For helping me." Jackie thanked, I smirked and turned to face him,

"Really Jackie? You don't remember your own sister?"

* * *

**so? what did ya'll think? Review!**

**QotC: who is your favorite character in XS?**


End file.
